


Sex, Slavery and the Right to Rule

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is kidnapped, Gwen rides to the rescue, there is a randomly inserted sex scene and some reference to violence and Merlin starts to wonder why Arthur is king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Slavery and the Right to Rule

He tugs at the chains that secure his arms to the cold, stone walls. It’s futile but at least it makes him feel like he’s doing something to get out of the situation he’s in. He knows it’s all his own fault - deciding to investigate the claims of some conflict near the border one his own. After triumphing over Morgana and Morgause’s army, he had started to become complacent, believing he was invincible. If he had taken even Merlin with him, perhaps he wouldn’t be in this awful state - blindfolded and chained in a dank dungeon somewhere past the Northern Plains. No, he corrects himself, not Merlin. If he brought Merlin, it’ll be the two of them imprisoned. 

He never did get to the bottom of the border conflict. Instead, a bandit had conveniently knocked him out and when he awoke, he was chained in a dungeon. Some man, Gregory “call me Greg”, came in once and went on a tirade about swallows before eyeing him carefully. Greg had nodded in satisfaction and then left the cell.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps approaching. The metal lock clanks against the bars and he hears the door open slowly.

“Here he is.” Someone grabs him and yanks him to his feet. He struggles but the chains and the strong grip make it pointless. “He’s young, fit, feisty. Just what you asked for. A thousand gold. A bargain.”

He chokes when he hears that. Surely he is worth more than a paltry thousand gold. Why, being King of Camelot, he should be priceless except that no one would believe he was the King of Camelot. He had a suspicion that the men in the building didn’t like the King of Camelot much too.

“Hmm, I need a closer look.”

It’s Gwen’s voice and he almost calls out her name. A mix of emotions flow through him - relief and happiness warred with his concern for her safety and anger that he put her in this situation. Before he can do anything, he feels hands tugging at his shirt.

“What are you doing?” he growls angrily as he attempts to get away. 

The tugging stops and he is aware that Gwen is whispering to the man. He strains to hear what they are saying but cannot make out a word. Then, the door is shut and he wonders if has been left alone again.

“Gw …”

“Shh.” He feels her fingers against his lips and impulsively, he kisses them. Her breath puffs against his cheeks as she leans into him. “The guards are just outside. You don’t know me and I don’t know you. I’m just here to buy a slave.”

Her fingers leave his lips and she undoes his blindfold. She smiles in relief. “Hi. I was so worried.”

“Hi.” He wishes he can touch her. To him, she’s a vision in her simple lavender dress, reminiscent of the one she used to wear when they first noticed each other. At this moment, he is so pleased to see her, he cannot stop grinning. “Have you come to save me?”

“I managed to persuade him to let me test you out and then make a decision as to whether to buy you.”

“Test me?” The moment the words are out of his mouth, it dawns upon him what kind of slavers they were. No wonder they were trying to strip him earlier. 

Gwen was still pressed against him. “I’ve an hour. I had to bribe him for the privilege.”

“Hey! What’s with all the whispering?” the guard outside hollers at them, “Do what you want to do lady and make up your mind!” 

Gwen turns towards the door and raises her voice, “I was just examining him.” She faces him again and winks, “You look fit enough. I’m just wondering how good you are. I have high expectations.”

He bites out, “I’m very good ma’am but I would rather die than fraternise with the enemy.”

Hurt flashes across her face briefly and he feels awful. She quickly gathers herself and quirks an eyebrow. “Oh I don’t know. My husband’s pretty skillful. He’s spoiled me I think.” A slow, predatory smile spreads across her face as she slowly approaches him, “also, playing with the enemy can be a lot of fun.” For a brief moment, he forgets where he is.

She leans towards him again. “There’s only one guard outside but there’s about four patrolling the corridor leading to the cells. I think there’s over twenty men captured here.”

“Where are the knights? Surely you didn’t travel all the way here alone?”

The guard outside shifts. “I’m not sure you’re worth the thousand gold … Elyan and Gwaine are in the main room with the leader. Merlin too. They’ll attack in about an hour if they don’t hear from me. I just needed to be sure you were here.”

“I am worth more than the thousand gold and I’ll never be anybody’s slave, least of all you.” He cannot resist stealing a kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth. It’s both arousing and comforting. Breaking away reluctantly he sighs, “I suppose you’re not going to pay a thousand gold to spring me?”

“I’m not sure you’re worth that much although I’m pretty good at bargaining. Perhaps a hundred gold.” Her hands are playing with the edge of his top and he sucks in his stomach with anticipation. They’re in a risky situation but he’s finding it difficult to concentrate when he can smell her hair and feel her lips against his ear. “Also, it wouldn’t be right to leave all the others here.”

A sharp knock startles them and the guard yells again. “Lady, if you aren’t doing anything, I’m going to have to get you out. This isn’t a brothel and if Gregory learns about what I let you do, he’ll not be pleased. No one wants second-hand goods. Decide if you want him or not! I’ve more agreeable men with better tools to show you.”

He splutters indignantly at that but Gwen places her fingers over his lips again. 

“You shouldn’t rush a lady! I still have time in here and I would prefer him to come willingly.”

“Don’t bet on it,” he smiles fondly at Gwen.

Gwen has stepped away from him and he misses her warmth. In a low voice, she shares the rough plan she and the knights drew up. They are above the main room where the leader is. He has three men with him. That means there are at least fifteen armed men in the building. The twenty captives may be of help but he’d rather not risk their lives.

There’s also the problem of him being all chained up. As he is about to ask Gwen about that, the door to the cell creaks and she flings herself on him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as her hands slip under his shirt. He notices the guard poke his head in and watch them suspiciously for a while before leaving them alone again.

Gwen moans against him and he drops his head to nuzzle her neck. He knows the guard is no longer watching them but he cannot seem to stop. It doesn’t help that she’s tilted her head back and is flicking his nipples. Lowering his head to her collar bone, he licks and kisses her cleavage. He feels her shiver against him as her hand slide along his hips. He tenses with anticipation and is rewarded when her delicate fingers gently cup him.

Her breathing is heavy and he suspects his is too. “We need to stop,” he mutters into her flesh. It takes a while before she takes a step away from him, a deep breath shuddering through her. She blinks and then steps towards him again to whisper, “We still have some time here.” Once again, her hands reach for him and she deftly unties his breeches.

His eyes close as he enjoys the feel of her along his length. The sharp pain on his wrists reminds him that he’s still chained and he cannot touch her. Her name is on his lips and he’s ready to beg her for more. Before he can say anything, he feels her lower herself and although he knows what she is about to do, he cannot stifle the gasp that escape when he feels the wet heat of her mouth. His eyes fly open and he watches as she kisses and licks him, her eyes gazing back at him. 

Remembering the guard’s words, he mutters, “What do you think of my tool now?” It’s a stupid idea and he knows it them moment Gwen releases him and chuckles. “I’ll need to test it more to find out.“ He strains towards her but she simply stares amusedly at him.

“Beg me.”

He whimpers and thankfully, she complies. He suspects that she is enjoying the power she has over him but as she lowers herself again, he finds he doesn’t care. Between the tug of her fingers and the heat of her mouth, he is in heaven. He feels himself tighten and he thrusts desperately against her. He’s not sure if it’s because it’s been a while or if it’s because there’s an element of risk or if it is just because he’s chained up and she’s in control but the sensation builds in him and he knows he is close. She gives him a final kiss and he lets go and finishes in her hand, trembling and weak-limbed, the taste of blood in his mouth as he tried not to alert the guard.

She pulls out a handkerchief and cleans the both of them up. Then, to his surprise, she fishes a key from her pocket and unlocks the cuffs on him. 

“What? You had a key all that time?”

She grins. “I lifted it. Elyan taught me. I just liked having you all bound up for a while.” Turning towards the door, she nods at him as she yells, “Guard! Let me out! I’m done with him.”

Keys clank in the lock and he jumps on the guard the moment he steps into the cell. He hasn’t moved in weeks and his limbs are feeling out of sorts but the adrenaline pumping through him is enough to ensure he overpowers the guard. Dressing himself in the guard’s attire, he grabs the sword and walks out of the dungeon with Gwen.

His heart is beating hard. He doesn’t think he can take on all the guards in his current state. They need to make it to where Gwaine and Elyan was. At least then, they will have a better chance. Gwen walks ahead confidently but he can see from the way she chews her lips that she’s as nervous as he is. Some of the guards look at them curiously but none stop them and it is with a sigh of relief that they make it to the main room. 

Gregory is seated and Gwaine, Elyan and Merlin are standing by the side. A tense silence fills the room. Although no one moves, he sees the three men relax when Gwen steps into the room.

“So who have you chosen, Lady Elaine. I expect full payment.” growls the leader. It is then he notices that the man next to her is not his guard. The leader leaps up from his chair, drawing his sword. His men do the same but they’re a beat slower than Gwaine and Elyan who have their weapons pointed at the leaders’ throat. Merlin, is of course, just standing there looking somewhat confused as usual. 

While they may have the upper hand within the main room, he is conscious of the fact that there are more men outside. 

“So,” the leader glares at Gwen, “you’re not the princess of the small kingdom of Ni then. You spun a good story. What are you all? Some sort of small time bandits? Perhaps we can negotiate a mutually satisfying deal.”

He snorts and steps forward. “I’m King …”

Gregory groans exaggeratedly. “Not this again! Listen, you can stand there and claim that you’re King bloody Arthur till the world ends and no one will believe you. Why would the King of Camelot be prancing around in the forests that aren’t on his land?”

“I ask him that all the time,” pipes up Merlin.

“Tell him,” he nods at Gwaine and Elyan who confirm that he is indeed King Arthur.

Gregory laughs. “And so what if you are King Arthur? Who made you king anyway? Certainly not me. I much preferred your sister Morgana but no one asked me. Which is rubbish isn’t it? Supreme executive power comes from a mandate from the masses if you asked me and not because you happen to be born a Pendragon.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks incredulously. How did escaping from a slaver’s den turn into a debate on his rule?

“And look at you now. You’re repressing me, taking away my living and threatening me with your knights. Not a very good ruler are you?”

He lowers his sword and huffs in annoyance,”what did you expect me to do? Go round to the villages and ask them if they are fine that I become king? I would think that the fact I defended Camelot from attack …”

“Ha! Any half-wit could do that! Why your knights here should be …”

“You know, he has a point,” Merlin muses, “I mean, why are you King? Because some dragon told me so?”

“What are you doing Merlin? Have you gone mad?”

“Yeah, I helped you become king because the dragon told me to. Now, I never …”

“Shut up Merlin!” 

Chaos descends into the room with him, Gwaine and Elyan arguing that he was a deserving king, Merlin being completely useless as usual and the rest agreeing with Gregory that his rule was illegitimate. 

In the midst of reciting his feats, he feels his sword taken from him and before he can react, he watches as Gwen, wielding his sword with some finesse, walks up to Gregory and runs him through. Immediately, all hell breaks loose. Gwaine and Elyan quickly subdue the rest of the men and by the time the remaining men rush into the room, Merlin is waiting and traps them in a circle of fire.

“Must you always be so flashy?” Gwen chides, softening it with a smile.

Merlin just grins.

+++

“Kingdom of Ni?” Arthur holds Gwen close as they share a horse. They had released the rest of the slaves and promised them shelter and food in Camelot should they so wished.

“When Greg asked, that’s what Merlin said,” laughs Gwen. She snuggles into his embrace and he tightens his hold.

“Greg made quite a lot of sense you know, about you being King just because …”

“Shut up Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the girl saves boy challenge. Apparently, I really like making Monty Python references.


End file.
